Rio: una guerra magica y flamante
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Un malvado guacamayo escarlata aparece decidido a robar un tesoro que decidira la vida del planeta. durante la historia blu y sus amigos descubren el pasado de su familia y tambien durante la historia nico se enamora. Podran detener a este guacamayo y salvar el mundo? vean y sabran
1. Chapter 1

**-Viejos personajes**

**Blu **–guacamayo azul

**Perla **–guacamaya azul

**Rafael **–tucán toco

**Eva **–tucán de pico iris

**Nico **–jilguero dorado

**Pedro **–cardenal de cresta roja

**Luiz** –bulldog **(N/A: El solo hará un cameo)**

**Linda**

**Tulio**

**Fernando**

**Mauro –**titi

**Nigel **–cacatúa galerita

**-Nuevos personajes**

**El maestro Pyro **–guacamayo cubano

**El fénix **–ave fénix original

**Suny **–jilguera dorada

**Scartt **–guacamayo escarlata

**Cresta roja **–guacamayo escarlata

**Ruby **–guacamaya escarlata

**Esteban **–guacamayo azul

**Sergio **–tucán toco

**Jorge **–jilguero dorado

**Michael **–cardenal de cresta roja

**Ezio **- cacatúa colirroja

**Phill **–guacamayo militar

**Balon **- guacamayo albino


	2. Capitulo 1: 200 años antes

**Río: una guerra mágica y flamante**

**Capítulo 1:** 200 años antes

Era el año 1811 y en una pequeña isla ubicada en el fondo del mar y habitada únicamente de aves había una enorme batalla de caballeros vs. Piratas. Pero en un altar oculto unas aves cuidaban un objeto valioso.

No se separen, el llegara en unos minutos –dijo uno de ellos

Preparen sus lanzas –dijo otro

Ahí viene –dijo otro asustado

Hubo una explosión en la entrada y los 3 murieron, ahí apareció un guacamayo escarlata con toques de pirata y una cresta de músico de punk con un sable, un martillo y 2 hachas y se acercaba al objeto valioso que cuidaban las aves.

Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo el "rubí de fuego" es mío –dijo el guacamayo- y con el poder que emana yo, el gran "cresta roja" seré el supremo regidor de este planeta –dijo cresta roja

No si te detenemos –dijo una voz

Hmm, veo que no están muertos, pero pronto lo estarán –dijo cresta roja desenvainando su sable con la pata- esta vez "los protectores" no lograran detener al malvado guacamayo

Ahí aparecieron 4 aves con armaduras color naranja; un guacamayo azul, un tucán toco, un cardenal de cresta roja y un canario amarillo apodados "los protectores" cuya misión es proteger el rubí de fuego del guacamayo escarlata para que haya paz en el mundo.

El rubí no te pertenece cresta roja, será mejor que no lo tomes o sufrirás las consecuencias –dijo el guacamayo azul

Así que ahora guarda las armas, vete de valle pluma fénix y no regreses –dijo el tucán **(****N/A: Valle pluma fénix es el nombre de la isla****)**

Por generaciones mi familia ha intentado robar el rubí y por fin luego de 1800 años el rubí será robado y lo usare para conquistar –dijo el guacamayo escarlata empuñando su sable y volando hacia ellos dispuesto a atacar

Las 4 aves sacaron sus espadas y empezó la pelea, por un momento estaban en ventaja, pero cresta roja con sus poderes mágicos los noqueó a los 4, los 4 reaccionaron rápido y usaron sus poderes de fuego para quemarlo y sus poderes mágicos para capturarlo. El esquivo los 2 ataques y los derribo con sus poderes.

Los 4 cayeron, pero cresta se acerco al azul que al parecer era el líder y le acerco el sable al cogote.

No lo entiendes esteban, acabo de ganar, yo gane, yo siempre gano, jajaja –dijo y se puso a reír malévolamente

Esteban aprovecho eso, saco su espada y se lo puso en el estomago, cresta se sorprendió por eso y lo vio a los ojos.

Hoy no cresta roja, ni hoy, ni nunca –dijo esteban y le clavo la espada en el estomago y cayo

Esteban, estas bien? –dijo el canario

Sí, estoy bien –dijo esteban

Y cresta roja? –pregunto el cardenal

Muerto –dijo esteban

Esteban, Sergio, Jorge, Michael, están bien todos? –dijo un guacamayo cubano que apareció así nomas **(****N/A: La especie de este guacamayo es "**_**Ara tricolor**_**", una especie de guacamayo extinta, pero en mi historia él es el último de su especie y a diferencia de blu ****no tiene como poder salvar a su especie****)**

Si maestro –dijeron y el guacamayo cubano vio el cuerpo de cresta roja

Todo termino y como siempre el rubí está a salvo –dijo el guacamayo cubano

No crean eso –dijo una voz casi agonizante

Todos voltearon y vieron impresionados que cresta roja no estaba muerto, si no que estaba a punto y con sus últimos alientos dijo:

No… crean que esto acabo –dijo cresta soltando sangre del pico- porque en 200 años… mi descendiente ira tras el rubí… y tengo la corazonada de que él si lo lograra –dijo cresa a punto de morir

Pues nuestros descendientes lo detendrán como siempre –dijo el tucán que era Sergio

Eso lo vere…e…mos –dijo cresta y cayó al suelo ya muerto

Cresta tiene razón maestro –dijo el cardenal que era Michael- esto continuara hasta el fin de los tiempos

Pero mientras haya una chispa de esperanza el mundo seguirá vivo hasta el día del fin –dijo el guacamayo cubano- sus próximos descendientes serán entrenados para dominar el fuego y cuando lo hayan logrado recibirán la magia y salvaran este mundo como siempre

Sí, pero quienes serán nuestros próximos reemplazos? –Dijo el canario que era Jorge- quienes serán los próximos protectores?

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Y adivinen quienes serán los próximos protectores**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. capitulo 2: caminata por la selva

**Capitulo 2: **la caminata por la selva

200 años después, era 2011 y un guacamayo azul estaba dormido en su árbol. Sus amigos, un tucán, un canario y un cardenal de cresta roja lo estaban mirando dispuestos a despertarlo.

Despiértalo tú –le dijo Rafael a nico

No, hazlo tú –le dijo nico a Rafael

Oigan, para ya no pelear decidamos con piedra, papel o tijera –dijo Pedro

Vale –dijeron nico y Rafael y hicieron su juego donde los 2 les toco piedra y a Pedro le toco tijera

Uy Pedro tú lo despertarás –dijo nico

Pero saben lo que pasa cuando lo despertamos de golpe –dijo Pedro asustado

Pues hazlo despacio –dijo Rafael y Pedro se acerco con nervios hacia blu

Pss, blu –dijo moviéndolo despacio- blu despierta –dijo moviéndolo más rápido y luego suspiro- BLUUU! –grito y blu despertó de golpe y asustado- que bien te contro… -dijo pero blu lo tomo del cogote y lo lanzo al suelo fuera del nido

Cuando se dirigió a él para atacarlo se le notaba con las plumas erizadas y con los ojos rojos, nico y Rafael fueron a ayudar a su amigo.

Rápido rafi tú tómalo y yo lo abofeteo –dijo nico y Rafael lo tomo pero blu sin problemas se lo quito de encima

Nico distráelo –dijo Rafael y nico estaba ahí moviéndose por todos lados distrayendo a blu y Rafael lo abofeteo haciendo que blu volviera en si

Qué, que paso? –dijo blu recapacitando

Que volviste a entrar en factor salvaje –dijo Rafael **(N/A: El factor salvaje es un defecto que tiene blu que hace que cada vez que lo asustan se vuelve muy bravo, verán esto en el transcurso del fic)**

No puede ser –dijo blu molesto- por qué siempre me pasa esto?

No importa –dijo Pedro- eso ya pasó, vamos a caminar

Las 4 aves estaban paseando por la selva con sus familias (excepto nico y Pedro que son solteros) hablando de sus vidas.

Y así fue como vencí a esos gatos –dijo Rafael

Wow, amigo ahora te admiro mas –dijo Pedro

Gracias –dijo Rafael- oye blu tienes una historia interesante de tu vida?

Pues, si –dijo blu- pero no se lo creerán y prefiero no contarla **(N/A: Se refiere a su aventura en Hawái esperen el fic)**

Está bien –dijo Rafael- y como te fue en tu aniversario con perla?

Nos fue bien –dijo perla

Que te dio y que le diste? –pregunto Pedro curioso

Ella me dio este silbato carnaval –le dijo blu sacando de su ala un silbato carnaval- y miren tiene 6 hoyos para hacer música –dijo y toco un pedazo de real in rio

Wow, y tú que le diste? –dijo nico

Le cante una canción de mi grupo favorito, big time rush –dijo blu

BIG TIME RUSH? –dijeron nico, pedro y rafael de coro

Qué pasa? –dijo blu

Es nuestro grupo favorito –dijo nico

Enserio? –dijo blu- pruébenlo

Cantemos la canción "súper estrella" –dijo pedro

Está bien –dijo blu y los 4 cantaron

**(N/A: Aquí está el video y una vez les digo que en todas las canciones de big time rush blu canta las partes de Kendal, nico las de Carlos, Pedro las de logan y Rafael las de james)**

watch?v=FDADMH44nCo

Perla, Eva y los polluelos aplaudieron por el pequeño espectáculo.

Wow, si son rushers –dijo blu

Rushers –dijeron los 3 levantando un ala en señal de no entender **(N/A: Esto de levantar el ala en señal de no entender lo saque de kenan y kel, Ud. veían kenan y kel? Bueno esto lo verán en el transcurso del fic)**

Se les llama rushers a los fans de big time rush –dijo blu

Ah, pues si somos rushers –dijo Rafael

Y que canción le cantaste a perla en su aniversario? –pregunto nico

Me canto una llamada "novio" –dijo perla- me podrías cantar ese pedazo de la canción, la que me gusta más?

Perla, ahorita no –dijo blu por pánico escénico

Por favor, si? –dijo poniendo su cara tierna que usa para que blu haga lo que ella quiere

Ay, odio cuando haces eso, está bien –dijo blu y canto y a la vez danzando con perla-

_That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_All I really want is to be yours _–terminando blu y perla terminan en posición macho arriba y hembra abajo (Recuerdan en la película en la escena de la bola disco que cuando perla se avienta sobre blu y terminan en una posición en la que blu toma a perla de las alas y la deja colgando de ellas? Pues me refiero a esa posición)- ven aquí –dijo blu y la beso (esto mismo hacen Rafael y Eva en la película) dejando a sus polluelos asqueados

Vamos niños, un beso entre esposos es algo lindo –dijo Rafael sin convencerlos- miren les muestro ven aquí Eva –dijo tomando a Eva y besándola de igual forma dejando a sus hijo también asqueados

Wow, como desearía estar casado –dijo nico viendo las 2 escenas

Vamos amigo relájate –dijo Pedro golpeando su hombro- algún día encontraras a alguien

Pasó una hora y seguían hablando de sus vidas.

Oigan, recibieron las invitaciones para la fiesta de mañana? –pregunto Pedro

Sí, pero por que envían invitaciones? Hacen fiestas muy seguido –dijo blu

Es que esta fiesta es para celebrar el aniversario del día en que inauguramos el club –dijo Pedro

Bueno, quitando eso, vendrán? –dijo nico

Claro que vamos a ir –dijeron todos en coro

Todos seguían hablando sin percatarse de que una figura ubicada en la estatua del Cristo redentor los estaba mirando a distancia con un telescopio.

Asi que ellos son los que planean detenerme? –Dijo el desconocido- pues, eso lo veremos

**Este fue el capitulo 2**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Quien creen que sea la figura misteriosa?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Capítulo 3: una fiesta arruinada

**Capítulo 3: **una fiesta arruinada

Tras un día de lo acontecido en el capitulo anterior blu y su familia fueron al club samba para festejar el cumpleaños del club cuando en la entrada vieron un enorme y fuerte guacamayo verde.

Alto ahí –dijo el guacamayo verde de forma intimidante- su invitación

Am, si –dijo blu algo asustado al verlo- aquí la tiene –dijo y se la dio para que la checara

Pueden pasar –dijo esta vez de forma amistosa

La familia entro y se unieron al grupo. Nico y pedro entran en escena saludando a los guacamayos.

Hola amigos –dijo nico

Hola chicos –dijeron los 5 guacamayos en coro

Oigan, quien era el guacamayo verde de la entrada? –pregunto blu

Su nombre es Bernard –dijo pedro- es un buen amigo y se ofreció a cuidar la entrada

Ah, que bien –dijo blu

Bien están listos para la fiesta? –dijo pedro

Claro que lo estamos –dijo perla

Pues Uds. van 1º -dijo pedro

A qué te refieres con que vamos 1º? –se pregunto blu

La 1º canción la cantaran Ud. –dijo nico

Qué?! –dijeron los 2 de coro

Si, cantaran la 1º, la que canción que Ud. quieran –dijo pedro

Pues ya qué? –dijeron los 2 de coro

Nico, pedro, blu y perla subieron al escenario para iniciar la fiesta.

Damas y caballeros, están listos para festejar? –dijo nico y todos gritaron de emoción- para iniciar esta fiesta están nuestros guacamayos azules favoritos cantando una canción a su elección –dijo y se retiro del escenario, blu y perla entraron en escena quienes ya tenían la canción

Hola –dijo blu algo tímido- esta canción se llama "what I've Been looking for" de Ashley Tisdale y Lucas Grabeel –dijo blu, inicio la música y ambos cantaron

**Blu:**_ It's hard to believe__  
__That I Couldn't See__  
__You Were Always There Beside Me_

**Ambos:**_ Thought I Was Alone,__  
__With No One To Hold,__  
__But You were always right beside me..._

**Perla:**_ this feeling's like no other__  
__I want you to know..__._

**Ambos:**_ I never had someone,_

_that knows me like you do,__  
__the way you do!__I never had someone,__  
__as good for me as you,__  
__no one like you!__So lonely before,__  
__I finally found,__  
__what I've been looking for..._

**Perla:**_ so good to be seen,__  
__so good to be heard,__  
__don't have to say a word!_

**Blu:**_ so lone I was lost,__  
__so good to be found,__  
__I'm loving Having you around...__this feeling's like no other__  
__I want you to know..._

**Ambos:**_ I never had someone,__  
__that knows me like you do,__  
__the way you do!__I never had someone,__  
__as good for me as you,__  
__no one like you!__So lonely before,__  
__I finally found...__  
__What I've been looking for..._

Todo el público aplaudió a la pareja de guacamayos azules y la fiesta continuaba. Pero afuera la figura misteriosa de ayer iba a entrar al club pero fue detenido por Bernard.

Alto, su invitación –dijo Bernard

No tengo, pero necesito entrar –dijo el ave

Para qué –pregunto Bernard

Necesito encontrar a 4 aves que están ahí –dijo el ave, estaba por entrar pero Bernard lo detuvo

Nadie puede entrar sin invitación –dijo Bernard poniéndose en posición de ataque

Quieres enfrentarme? –dijo sacando un sable y poniéndolo en el cogote de Bernard- eso es suicidio

De regreso en el club nico y pedro continuaron con la fiesta.

La siguiente canción es de nuestras favoritas –dijo pedro y comenzó la música- todo el mundo levante las alitas y aplaudan con todas sus fuerzas aplaudan, aplaudan, aunque las alas le ardan

Fiesta en Ipanema nena –dijo nico y empezó la canción

**Nico: **_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba_

_I want to party  
And live my life _(**Pedro:** _live my life_)_  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

Todos tomaron a sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize_

_I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

**Pedro:** _I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master_

_Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster_

_You're too slow  
You need to catch up_

**Ambos:** _You can dance, and dance, but I..._

**Nico:** _I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Como en la película blu lanza a perla al aire y ella canta.

**Perla:** _la ya la ya la ya la yaaa_

_La ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la yaaaaa_

Perla volvió al suelo y los chicos siguieron cantando.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Todos aplaudieron, pero luego de un seg Bernard que estaba malherido sale disparado de la entrada cayendo en el centro del lugar por lo que todos gritan. Blu, nico, Pedro, Rafael, perla y Eva aparecen en el centro del lugar para checar a su amigo.

Bernard –dijo pedro asustado al verlo

Hola –dijo Bernard muy débil

Qué te paso? –pregunto blu checando las heridas

Vino sin invitación… trate de detenerlo… pero me ataco con un cuchillo…o –dijo Bernard quien quedo inconsciente

Blu checo su respiración y sus signos vitales los cuales no respondían.

Oh por dios –dijo blu al terminar de checarlo

Qué pasa? –pregunto pedro

Está muerto – dijo blu

Qué clase de monstruo haría algo tan cruel como esto? –dijo pedro soltando lagrimas por su amigo fallecido

Yo fui –dijo una voz, el mantel que usan como techo para el club se cae y todos ven a un guacamayo escarlata con un parche en un ojo y una pata de palo con un garfio en la punta

Quien eres tú? –pregunto un ave

Mi nombre es scartt –dijo el guacamayo en un tono malvado

**Este fue el capítulo 3**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Esto se puso interesante**

**Qué pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio**


	5. Capítulo 4: el nuevo ornitólogo

**Capítulo 4: **el nuevo ornitólogo

**(****N/A: En el capítulo anterior un guacamayo escarlata ataco el club. Eso continuara en el capítulo 5, por ahora veremos a nuestros humanos favoritos, porque ellos también son importantes en el fic.)**

Horas antes de la fiesta en el club samba. En la clínica de tulio, él, linda y Fernando paseaban por el lugar.

Tulio, por qué nos trajiste aquí? –pregunto linda

Si, estábamos trabajando en la librería y luego vienes y nos traes aquí –dijo Fernando **(****N/A: Para los que no lo sepan en los créditos finales de la película se ve que linda abre una librería en Rio)**

Es que quiero presentarles a alguien –dijo tulio

Un nuevo colega? –pregunto linda

Él es más que un colega –dijo tulio y se detuvo al lado de un hombre fuerte, con una barba de 15 cm y un parche en el ojo izquierdo

Es él? –pregunto Fernando

Si es él, él es mi hermanastro Johan –dijo tulio- pero sus amigos lo llaman ojo de tiburón

Ojo de tiburón? Por qué te llaman así? –le dijo Fernando a ojo de tiburón

Por esto –dijo ojo de tiburón quitándose el parche mostrando un ojo pequeño, redondo y todo negro (como el de los tiburones)

Ay, por dios –dijo Fernando al ver su ojo

Si, es un defecto –dijo ojo de tiburón poniéndose su parche otra vez

Bueno, quitando su defecto es un gran ornitólogo –dijo tulio- dado que estaré ocupado en el santuario de aves blu, lo llame para que se hiciera cargo de la clínica

Enserio? Pues qué bien -dijo linda

Si, se cómo tratar aves enfermas, o incluso que están a punto de morir –dijo ojo de tiburón- por ejemplo miren a este pobre guacamayo –dijo mostrando a un guacamayo escarlata que estaba vendado de todo el cuerpo- a este lo encontré hace 3 días, pobre, le falta un ojo y esas vendas cubren heridas profundas **(****N/A: Ese guacamayo es scartt que se hace el herido (como nigel en la película), y si se preguntan por qué está ahí y no en el club, es porque esto es de hace unas horas antes)**

Ay pobrecito –dijo linda al verlo

Sí, pero con un buen cuidado mío, en un par de semanas se recuperara –dijo ojo de tiburón más animado

Los 4 iban fuera de la clinica, no sin antes de que ojo de tiburón le guiñara a scartt con mirada malvada y este le respondiera con la misma mirada. Al salir scartt se quita las vendas, se pone sus armas y sale volando al club samba.

**Este fue el capítulo 4**

**Es algo corto ya lo sé, pero no es lo único que verán de los humanos**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Esto se puso interesante**

**Qué pasara en el club?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio**


	6. Capítulo 5: el trágico pasado de scartt

**Capítulo 5: **el trágico pasado de scartt

De regreso en el club, todos quedaron atónitos y espantados al ver al asesino de Bernard, hubo 1 min de silencio hasta que él hablo.

Que les pasa, jamás en su vida han visto un guacamayo escarlata? –pregunto scartt

No cuando es cojo y tuerto –dijo un ave- ni con esas armas

Pues eso no importa, estoy buscando a 4 aves en particular –dijo scartt- un Serinus canaria, un Paroaria coronata, un Ramphastos toco y un Cyanopsitta spixii

Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender, ya que no conocen los nombres científicos.

Ach, en ese orden busco a un canario amarillo, un cardenal de cresta roja, un tucán toco y un guacamayo azul –dijo scartt

Los chicos se quedaron con cara de miedo, ya que esas eran sus especies.

Tranquilos chicos puede hablar de otros –dijo blu

Si, tratándose de nosotros hay muchos, pero de tu especie el podría habla de ti, de perla o de tus hijos –dijo Rafael

Tranquilos, nuestros amigos no nos dejarían morir a manos de él –dijo nico

O me dicen o les hare lo que le hice a él –dijo scartt señalando el cadáver de Bernard

Todos con el miedo de morir se apartaron y señalaron a los chicos.

Gracias traidores –dijo nico

Scartt se acerco a los chicos y tras 1 min de verlos vio a blu, nico, pedro y rafael y dijo.

Son Uds. los que busco –dijo scartt

Ya nos amolamos –le susurro blu a los chicos

Antes de seguir, me podrían decir sus nombres? –pregunto scartt

Yo soy rafael –dijo rafael

Yo soy pedro –dijo pedro

Yo soy nico –dijo nico

Y yo soy blu –dijo blu

Blu? –pregunto scartt

Si –dijo blu

Como, azul in english? –pregunto scartt

Jajaja, si –dijo blu

Pues hola –le dijo scartt a los 4

Por qué mataste a Bernard? –dijo pedro en tono serio** (****N/A: Algo raro tratándose de pedro XD)**

Pues porque me desafío –dijo scartt- y todo aquel que me desafía, termina muerto

Y para qué nos quieres? –pregunto rafael

No se hagan los desentendidos, Uds. saben para que los quiero? –dijo scartt

La verdad no sabemos –dijo nico

Enserio no saben? –pregunto scartt con sorpresa

Enserio –dijo blu

No recibieron la visita de un ave dorada que les dijo que era el fénix? –pregunto scartt

No –dijeron los 4 de coro y de sorpresa por lo del fénix

Pues yo les contare –dijo scartt- hace 200 años mi ancestro el pirata cresta roja intento robar el rubí de fuego, un cristal mágico con un gran poder, para ser el supremo rey del mundo, pero fue detenido por sus ancestros, el protector Aquilus (esteban), el protector Gracchus (sergio), el protector Accipiter (jorge) y el protector Rashid (michael), según la tradición, cada 200 años los descendientes del malvado guacamayo y los de los protectores deben pelear hasta la muerte para decidir si el rubí es robado o no –termino de hablar

Espera –dijo blu atónito con la historia –dices que los chicos y yo somos los descendientes de 4 poderosos guerreros, y que debemos detenerte para que no robes ese rubí de fuego?

Pues resumido si –dijo scartt

Los 4 se rieron hasta no poder, igual que todos los presentes que lo tomaron por loco.

Quieren que les pruebe que lo que digo es verdad? –dijo scartt enojado- tengo poderes mágicos, se los muestro?

Haber hombre dame con todo –dijo blu en tono burlón

Tu lo pediste –dijo scartt, saco su sable, lanzo un hechizo y le cambio de color las plumas

Pero qué? Soy verde –dijo blu mirándose

Ahora me crees? –dijo scartt

No –dijo blu

Bien –dijo y le volvió a cambiar de color las plumas

Ahora soy rosado? –dijo blu mirándose

Ahora me crees? –dijo scartt

Hmm, no –dijo blu poco confiado

Bien –dijo y lanzo otro hechizo, convirtiéndolo en un pato

Ahora soy un pato? –dijo blu volviéndose a ver

Ahora ya si me crees? –dijo scartt en tono burlón

Si, si ya te creo, pero hazme un guacamayo otra vez –dijo blu

Tú ganas –dijo y lo convirtió en un guacamayo otra vez pero aun seguía de color rosa

Pero azul –dijo blu enojado

Pues de qué tipo de azul eres porque ya lo olvide –dijo scartt

Azul pardo –dijo blu

Bien –dijo cambiándolo a su color normal

Oye, y por qué quieres ese rubí? –pregunto nico

Veo que tienes curiosidad, bien te diré -dijo scartt- lo quiero para destruir a la humanidad

Qué? –dijo blu- pero por qué?

Porque ellos son malos –dijo scartt- yo antes era un ave feliz, con una familia –dijo scartt con una sonrisa de nostalgia- pero gracias a ellos me quede sin nada –dijo soltando una lagrima- no son de confianza y por eso los voy a destruir y también a cualquiera que intente detenerme

Oye amigo, yo también creo que algunos humanos no son de confianza –dijo perla metiéndose en la conversación- pero no por eso los destruiría

Perla, ve con los niños, yo me encargo –dijo y perla obedeció- oye scartt, dime que hicieron como para que quieras hacer esto?

Te diré –dijo scartt- todo comenzó hace 15 años en una selva en Ecuador cuando un tierno guacamayo escarlata nació

**FLASHBACK**

En una de las selvas de Ecuador había una pareja de guacamayos escarlata en un nido viendo 2 huevos moverse hasta que se rompieron. En el que se rompió 1º había un guacamayo macho que al ser mal incubado nació cojo (con una pata), pero los padres lo aceptaron. 1 min después el 2º se rompió mostrando a una hembra, los padres los cargaron y los nombraron. **(****N/A: Ellos ya tenían los nombres preparados)**

El se llamara scartt –dijo la madre

Y ella se llamara ruby –dijo el padre

Unas horas después, cuando todos estaban dormidos se oyeron unos disparos que despertaron a los padres. El padre salió a ver que era, 10 seg después fue con su esposa.

Jane tenemos que irnos –dijo el padre

Trevor, que pasa? –dijo jane

Humanos –dijo y ambos se preparaban para volar

Espera, los niños –dijo jane

Es cierto, tú toma a ruby y yo tomo a scartt –dijo Trevor y ambos tomaron a sus hijos y se fueron

Los cazadores eran traficantes de aves, las mataban para venderlas disecadas. Cuando vieron a la familia de guacamayos escarlata le dispararon a jane en el ala y ella y la pequeña ruby caen al suelo, Trevor dispuesto a hacer todo por su esposa bajo, puso al pequeño scartt gentilmente en el suelo y ataco al que le disparo. El otro le pega a Trevor con un martillo en la cabeza matándolo al instante, tanto jane como los polluelos vieron la terrible atónitos escena. El cazador termino el trabajo y le disparo a jane, tomo a los 2 huérfanos (scartt y ruby) y los metieron en jaulas diferentes. Cuando iban en la carretera los polluelos se miraban asustados el uno al otro, un bache golpea y la jaula de scartt sale volando, dejándolo solo y triste, estaba huérfano y lo separaron de su hermana.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mis pobres padres murieron a manos de ellos –dijo scartt sollozando- y eso es algo que no se olvida

Oye, lamento que tu vida no haya tenido un principio feliz, pero no es para hacer algo como lo que quieres hacer –dijo blu

Eso fue solo el principio –dijo scartt enojado- 3 días después de ser abandonado en la carretera, un hombre me encontró ahí y me llevo a una feria con el plan de ser uno de los premios en sus juegos arreglados

**FLASHBACK**

El pequeño scartt quien seguía en la jaula estaba en una repisa de un juego de esos arreglados en la feria (el de las botellas) y un humano estaba ahí hablando como los tipos de la feria que hacen que el individuo juegue.

Damas y caballeros, prueben su suerte en el juego de las botellas y ganen un premio –dijo el hombre

Un joven de 17 años pasó por ahí y el hombre aprovecho.

Oye amigo –dijo el hombre, el joven se señalo como diciendo "yo?"- si tu, quieres jugar? Tal vez tengas suerte de ganarte algo –dijo mostrándole los premios

Está bien –dijo el chico

Solo son 3 tiros –intenta darle a las botellas

El hombre so sabía que ese chico es el pitcher de un equipo de basebol que había ganado el torneo de basebol de ese año. Con un solo tiro las derribo todas, el señor quedo atónito.

Tu ganas –dijo triste- elige lo que quieras

El chico vio los premios, pero el que eligió fue al pequeño scartt. Cuando el señor se lo dio él lo saco de su jaula y lo tomo, el pequeño se notaba asustado, pensó que lo lastimaría.

Tranquilo pequeño, no te voy a hacer nada –dijo el joven- yo te voy a cuidar –dijo abrazándolo, haciendo sentir al guacamayo seguro y protegido **(****N/A: Es como cuando linda conoce a blu)**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El me cuido por 14 años, por ese tiempo olvide lo malos que eran los humanos –dijo scartt

Oh que bien –dijo perla- aquí tenemos otra mascota

Oye guacamaya, yo no era una mascota, era un compañero –dijo scartt

Yo le dije lo mismo cuando me dijo mascota –le dijo blu a scartt

Enserio? –dijo scartt- no es estresante cuando nos dicen así?

Sí, pero yo dejo que ella me diga así –dijo blu- pero quitando eso, por qué quieres destruir a los humanos si cambiaste de idea de cómo son ellos?

Continuare con la historia –dijo scartt

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado 14 años de lo que paso en la feria. El joven era jugador de basebol profesional, era Esteban Loaiza, el pitcher de los Mexico City Red Devils y vivía con su esposa, la actualmente fallecida cantante Jenni Rivera, sus 2 hijos y su ya adulto guacamayo scartt quien tenía una pata de palo que le hizo su dueño. **(****N/A: Estos datos son falsos, esteban Loaiza, no nació en ecuador, si no en México, si estuvo casado con jenni rivera, pero ella no tuvo hijos con él, según el fic. Loaiza tiene 31 años, en la vida real tiene 41. Pero como ya saben uno es el autor aquí, así que hace lo que quiera)**

Scartt había tenido un mal día, así que estaba algo enojado como para que alguien lo agarrara. Cuando uno de los hijos quiso acariciarlo scartt lo mordí tan fuerte que le salió sangre. La familia creyó que el ya estaba listo para irse a la selva. Fueron al parque para una supuesta tarde familiar se fueron dejando al guacamayo solo ahí, creyó que se habían olvidado de él, se quedo esperando horas. 3 días después supo que lo abandonaron y se puso a volar y llorar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me dejaron ahí abandonado, no volví a confiar en los humanos desde entonces –dijo scartt con ira

Tal vez, si no hubieses mordido al niño, nada de eso hubiese pasado –dijo pedro

Te callas o te mato –dijo scartt

Bueno me callo –dijo pedro

Oye, esta historia acabo? o hay mas –dijo Rafael

Oh, claro que hay mas –dijo scartt- y esta parte de la historia fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la razón por la que quiero hacer esto –dijo scartt continuando con la historia- una hora después de que me fui de ahí aterricé en una selva cercana y me puse a caminar

**FLASHBACK**

Scartt iba caminando por la selva soltando lágrimas en la noche bajo la lluvia.

No puedo creer que me abandonaran –dijo sollozando- todos los humanos son iguales, te dicen que te quieren y que te cuidaran y de repente te abandonan

Se oyeron los arbustos moverse, había alguien ahí, scartt se puso en posición de defensa, 3 aves aparecieron, una con una piedra grande, otra con un palo ancho y otra no tenía nada, pero al verlo sus patas y alas eran sus armas.

Miren chicos, aquí hay otro perdedor –dijo el fuerte

Que dicen si le mostramos las reglas de la selva –dijo el del palo

Que reglas? –pregunto scartt asustado

La sobrevivencia del más fuerte –dijo el de la piedra y comenzaron a golpearlo

Lo dejaron lesionado de todo su cuerpo, al punto de matarlo se oyó una explosión muy cerca. Los matones voltearon y vieron un ave con un lanza bengalas (donde lo consiguió? no lo sé), por estar de noche y lloviendo no se podía ver quién o de que especie era, los matones de miedo se fueron dejando a scartt. El ave misteriosa tomo a scartt llevándoselo a un lugar desconocido. Cuando despertó estaba en un nido, tenia hojas en su cuerpo que servían como vendajes, solo sentía dolor de los golpes que le dieron esas 3 aves. El ave misteriosa de antes entro al nido, scartt lo veía con miedo de que le hiciera algo malo.

Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez –dijo scartt- ya no soporto más estar vivo

Si te quisiera matarte te hubiera matado allá –dijo una voz femenina- te golpearon sin piedad, estarás así unos 3 meses, pero descuida yo te cuidare hasta que sanes –el ave tenía una vela, la puso cerca de scartt y la encendió con un encendedor (donde consiguió la vela y el encendedor? tampoco lo sé)

Cuando había luz scartt se quedo boquiabierto al ver a una hermosa guacamaya escarlata, se quedo mirándola con la mirada perdida. **(****N/A: Como blu la 1º vez que vio a perla)**

Qué me miras tanto? –pregunto la hembra algo ruborizada

Que… yo… no nada –dijo scartt regresando a la realidad

Bueno, mi nombre es marelyn –dijo la hembra

Qué bonito nombre –dijo scartt- mi nombre es scartt

Scartt? –Dijo marelyn- que raro nombre

Eso mismo me dije yo cuando me lo pusieron –dijo scartt y ambos rieron- gracias por lo de hace rato

No hay de qué –dijo marelyn- me gusta ayudar al prójimo

Entonces estaré aquí 3 meses –dijo scartt deprimido

No estés triste, no estarás solo –dijo marelyn- yo te hare compañía

Gracias –dijo scartt

Bueno, se hace tarde debes dormir –dijo marelyn- mañana será un nuevo día

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ella era mi esposa, era hermosa y tierna –dijo scartt

Y que paso? –dijo blu

Les contare –dijo scartt

**FLASHBACK**

Ya era de día y scartt despertaba, cuando despertó vio que estaba solo, vio una hoja con algo escrito y la tomo, la carta decía: "fui por el desayuno, ya vuelvo" Atte. Marelyn

Je, que linda es –dijo scartt no por su belleza, si no por su amabilidad

En eso un guacamayo albino "robusto" entra para hablar con marelyn.

Marelyn, tenemos que hablar –dijo el guacamayo y luego ve a scartt- quien eres tú?

Soy scartt –dijo presentándose- y tú?

Yo soy balon –dijo el guacamayo

Balón? –dijo en tono burlón- jajaja, por qué estas gordo?

Mira amigo, en primera es balon, el "ba" es la silaba tónica –dijo balon enojado- y en segunda no soy gordo, soy de huesos grandes –dijo más tranquilos- pero quitando eso, has visto a una guacamaya hembra de tu especie aquí?

Si hablas de marelyn se fue –dijo scartt

Genial, valla forma de eludir la renta, yéndose –dijo balon enojado- pero es mi amiga y le dije que ella cobraría la mitad por eso

Renta? –pregunto scartt

Sí, soy el dueño de este árbol –dijo balon- tiene 10 agujeros, los pongo en renta y cada mes los inquilinos me pagan para que no los eche

Ah, ya entiendo –dijo scartt- pero marelyn no se fue se fue, se fue por el desayuno

Ah, pues aquí la espero –dijo balon

El desayuno es solo para los 2, no creo que traiga suficiente para alimentarte –dijo scartt burlándose de su gordura

Balon lo miro enojado y antes de que dijera algo entra marelyn en escena con 5 tipos diferentes de fruta en una hoja de palmera.

Oh, hola balon –dijo marelyn al ver a balon

Hola marelyn –balon le devolvió el saludo- oye, quien es este?

El es scartt –dijo marelyn- lo encontré siendo golpeado por esos pandilleros, los espante y lo traje aquí

Por? –le pregunto balon

Lo cuidare hasta que mejore –dijo marelyn

Uuuuuuuuu –dijo balon como diciendo "te gusta"

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Marelyn vengo por la renta –dijo balon para cambiar y relajarlos

Ahora no la tengo, vuelve mañana y ya la tendré –dijo marelyn

Está bien –dijo, tomo una de las frutas y se fue- hasta pronto tortolitos

Ambos se volvieron a sonrojar.

**-3 meses después**

Luego de días calurosos y noches frías en la selva, scartt ya había mejorado, durante ese tiempo se iba enamorando más de marelyn y ella se iba enamorando más de él. **(****N/A: Ella padecía del** **Síndrome de Florence Nightingale (es una situación en la que la enfermera termina enamorándose de su paciente (en este caso marelyn es la enfermera y scartt su paciente))****)**

Scartt, marelyn y balon estaban en la rama más alta del árbol, se estaban despidiendo.

Bueno, adiós –dijo scartt

Sí, me dio gusto conocerte –dijo marelyn

Hasta pronto amigo, espero verte otra vez –dijo balon- no olvides escribir

Scartt abrió las alas y despego, ya estand del lugar se detuvo a pensar, pensó en los últimos 3 meses que estuvo con marelyn, esos eran los mejores de su vida. Tras 2 min de pensar se regreso, balon y marelyn lo vieron venir.

Marelyn –dijo scartt aterrizando en la rama

Scartt, que pasa? –dijo ella- pensé que ya te ibas

Me di cuenta, y vi que no puedo irme –dijo scartt tomando las alas de marelyn- estos últimos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Scartt, que estás diciendo? –dijo marelyn sorprendida de lo que escuchó

Que te amo –dijo de golpe

Marelyn lo miro fijamente a los ojos, scartt creyó haber metido la pata, pero ella lo beso y dijo

Yo también te amo –dijo ella

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, 1 min después se besaron apasionadamente.

**-Semanas después**

Ambos estaban en su nido observando un huevo quien estaba a punto de nacer. Pasados unos min el huevo se rompió y de él salió un pequeño macho.

Oh, es hermoso –dijo scartt

Se parece a ti –dijo marelyn- y como lo llamaremos?

Pues, se me había ocurrido llamarlo trent, pero no se tu –dijo scartt

Es un lindo nombre –dijo ella- así se llamara

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yo era feliz en ese momento, tenía una familia –dijo scartt con una sonrisa de tristeza- había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo –luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y dijo- pero tratándose de mí la felicidad no es eterna, ya que 1 mes después ellos volvieron

**FLASHBACK**

1 mes después del nacimiento de trent, la familia estaba durmiendo en su nido cuando se oyeron unos disparos y la familia se despertó

Que fue eso? –pregunto marelyn

No sé, voy a ver, quédate aquí con trent –dijo scartt y salió a ver que era el ruido

Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, eran los mismos humanos que mataron a sus padres y lo separaron de su hermana la cual él dio por muerta.

Voy a vengarme –dijo pero recordó a su familia, pospuso su venganza y fue con ellos para escapar del lugar

Llego al nido, marelyn lo vio con cara de miedo y dijo

Scartt, que pasa? –pregunto marelyn

Cazadores, tenemos que irnos –dijo scartt

Marelyn tomo a trent, ambos se preparaban para irse pero el ruido de los disparos espanto a marelyn y salió volando como loca, scartt fue tras de ella para calmarla, la encontró ella estaba frente a uno de ellos y le dispararon, como ella tenía a trent la bala los atravesó a los 2.

NOOOOOOOOO –dijo scartt al ver a su esposa y a su hijo tirados

Con la rabia dentro de él ataco al cazador que les disparo, el otro cazador iba a golpearlo con un martillo (como con el padre de scartt), scartt se quito haciendo que le pegara al cazador matándolo, scartt iba en camino a atacarlo pero el cazador le disparo en el ojo dejándolo en el suelo (por eso el parche), el cazador se acerco despacio, scartt se levanto de golpe y lo tacleo y lo hizo tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado, scartt tomo un revolver que tenía el cazador en su cinturón y le disparo matándolo. Recordó a su familia y fue con ellos.

Marelyn –dijo scartt llorando

Hola amor –dijo ella muy débil por el disparo

Estas bien? –dijo tratando de ver si podía hacer algo

Scartt, ya sé… que voy a morir… y también trent –dijo ella

No me dejen –dijo él

Vive tu vida… trent y yo solo fuimos un capitulo de ella… debes escribir el res… to –dijo soltando su último aliento, lo besa por última vez y muriendo

Fue directo con trent.

Trent, hijo mío –dijo viendo si seguía con él

Paa… pi –dijo su 1º y última palabra y muere en las alas de su padre

El vio los 2 cuerpos con tristeza, 2 min después levanto la mirada con deseos de venganza. Al día siguiente enterraron a marelyn y a trent, luego del entierro balon fue al nido de scartt a ver si podía calmarlo.

Hola amigo –dijo balon

Hola –dijo él

Estas bien? –dijo balon

No –dijo scartt- adiós

Te vas? –dijo balon

Si, estar aquí me pone deprimido –dijo scartt- así que me voy

Espero volver a verte –dijo balon

Scartt no contesto, solo le dio unas palmadas a balon en el hombro y se fue.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Este fue el capítulo 5**

**Muy triste? trate de hacerlo lo más triste posible **

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Qué pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio**


	7. Capítulo 6: descubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 6:** la persecución y descubriendo la verdad

Tras contar su historia scartt se quedo llorando por 1 min recordando lo de su pasado.

Oye, enserio lamento todo lo que paso, pero debes dejar ir el pasado y ver hacia el futuro –dijo blu

Tienes razón blu –dijo scartt- y aquí esta, este es mi futuro, robare el rubí de fuego y destruiré a la humanidad –dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Pues si lo de tu historia es cierto, nosotros te vamos a detener –dijo pedro

Como lo harán si todavía no tienen sus armas y sus poderes? –dijo scartt

Poderes, que poderes? –pregunto nico

Ach –dijo enojado ya que los chicos no sabían nada de su familia- Uds. serán entrenados para aprender a pelear y luego aprenderán el dominio del fuego, luego de eso se les brindara con un poder mágico que usaran para detenerme

Pero no tenemos nada de eso –dijo Rafael

Pues que lastima, ya accedieron a pelear –dijo desenvainando su sable

GRACIAS PEDRO –dijeron blu, nico y Rafael en coro por la estupidez que dijo pedro de retarlo

Prepárense para morir –dijo scartt, lanzo un hechizo que los chicos evadieron, el cual le dio a una caja

Scartt seguía disparando hechizos los cuales nuestros héroes evadían, los disparos daban a cajas, frutas y a algunas aves, convirtiendo eso en un baño se sangre. Los chicos para evitar que alguien más muriera decidieron huir del lugar.

Siempre huyen –dijo scartt abriendo sus alas y persiguiéndolos

Las 4 aves volaban por todos lados esperando perder de vista al guacamayo quien puso su garfio enfrente como diciendo "los voy a destripar". Volaban por la estatua del Cristo redentor, el estadio maracanã, las playas de Ipanema y Copacabana, el pan de azúcar, el parque nacional de tijuca, el sambódromo da marquês de sapucaí (los que no sepan cual es este lugar, es donde se hace el desfile del carnaval), etc. pero no lo perdían. Cuando ya se iban a rendir a blu se le ocurrió una idea.

Hay que hacer "la jugada" –dijo blu **(****N/A: "La jugada" es una técnica de defensa que ellos inventaron si es que alguien atacaba a sus amigos y familia)**

Pero no esta lista, nunca la hemos practicado –dijo Rafael

No nos saldrá –dijo pedro

Saldrá bien, solo tenemos que creer –dijo blu

Blu bajo a la selva tomo una manzana de un árbol y la mordió y comió hasta llegar a la semilla la cual metió a su pico y volvió con sus amigos. Scartt llego con ellos.

Valla, ya se rindieron? –dijo scartt- que lastima ya me estaba divirtiendo, pero a quien matare 1º? Esa es la duda

A mi –dijo blu

Valla, eso no me lo esperaba –dijo scartt pero está bien

Scartt se fue acercando a blu para atravesarlo con su garfio, ahí blu escupió la semilla que impacto en el ojo bueno de scartt, él se estaba quejando del dolor. Blu le hizo una señal a nico, en ese momento se quito la chapa que usa como sombrero y la lanzo a la pata buena de scartt el cual sin querer la tomo y empezó a girar como trompo junto con ella. Nico le hizo una señal a pedro, ahí pedro voló hasta estar en el camino de scartt, le dio un panzazo que hizo que soltara la chapa dejándolo mareado. Pedro le hizo una señal a Rafael, él se puso enfrente de scartt y le dio un golpe con su pico el cual lo hizo caer, por estar mareado no podía volar, se estrello con las ramas hasta que cayó en una que le dio en la entrepierna (AUCH, XD).

Hay, dolor –dijo pedro al ver a scartt en esa dolorosa posición

Mis… rubíes –dijo scartt quejándose de dolor **(****N/A: Adivinen a que se refiere cuando dice sus rubíes XD)**

Mejor volvemos –dijo blu y los 4 volvieron al club (o lo que quedo de él)

Al volver al club todos se estaban preguntando qué fue lo que pasó, que fue de scartt, que si les hizo daño, etc., los chicos respondieron a todas las preguntas, en ese momento scartt llega y como aun le duele la entrepierna caminaba raro.

Creen que con haber hecho eso ya me derrotaron? –dijo scartt quejándose aun del dolor- esto es solo el inicio –scartt lanzo un hechizo que envolvió a los 4 en cadenas y los pego al suelo de las patas (atrapados)- ahora digan adiós PROTECTORES –dijo a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando una voz lo hizo parar

Scartt –dijo un guacamayo militar de origen mexicano- scartt te estaba buscando

Que pasa phil? Que no vez que estoy ocupado –dijo señalando a los chicos- el es phil, mi 1º oficial –dijo presentando a phil

Es que la tripulación se volvió loca otra vez –dijo phil

Qué? Calmar a esas bestias me tomara 10 días –dijo scartt

Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo –dijo phil

Ach, está bien –dijo scartt liberando a los chicos- no crean que ya se libraron de mi protectores, les doy un plazo de 10 días que iniciaran mañana para el combate que decidirá si el rubí es robado o no –dijo scartt

Y que si no nos presentamos? –dijo blu

Sus familias sufrirán las consecuencias –dijo y se fue volando con phil

**-De noche en la selva**

Todos estaban dormidos en sus casas, excepto blu quien estaba tratando de saber que fue lo que paso allá. Perla despertó al notar que su esposo no estaba a su lado, lo vio en la entrada y fue con él.

Blu, que te pasa? –pregunto perla algo preocupada

No, nada –dijo blu- solo me senté a pensar, es todo

A pensar en qué? –pregunto perla

Lo que paso en el club –dijo blu- lo que nos conto scartt, de que los chicos y yo somos los descendientes de 4 guerreros

Te la crees? –dijo perla con sorpresa

Antes no lo habría hecho, pero al ver de lo que es capaz, pues ya no se en que creer –dijo blu

En ese momento una espátula rosada aparece, que al parecer era el cartero de la selva.

Hola blu –dijo el cartero- te enviaron una carta –dijo y le dio una hoja con algo escrito

Gracias –dijo blu y el cartero se fue

Cuando blu desenrollo la hoja la leyó y esta decía: si quieres saber que fue lo que paso en el club, despierta a tus amigos el tucán toco, el cardenal de cresta roja y el canario amarillo y que los 4 vengan a la vieja atalaya de la selva, vengan solos.

Cuál es ese lugar? –pregunto perla

Es el lugar donde pasamos nuestra 1º noche juntos –dijo blu

**-En la atalaya**

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la atalaya, era media noche y estaban solos (como decía la carta), al cabo de unos min un ave apareció, era un ave de plumas amarillas, con anaranjado en la punta de la cola, la cresta, el borde de las alas y tenía una armadura de platino.

Hola protectores –dijo el ave

Contigo son 2 los que nos dicen asi –dijo nico

Eres aliado de scartt, o algo? –dijo blu

No –dijo el ave

Entonces, quien eres? –dijo Rafael

Yo soy el fénix –dijo el ave

Los 4 luego de 2 seg se rieron a más no poder.

Es enserio –dijo algo enojado

Uy si claro –dijo pedro sarcásticamente- yo soy la hidra, este es mi amigo el kraken –dijo señalando a Rafael- el es mi amigo la quimera –dijo señalando a blu- y mi mejor amigo el ciclope –dijo señalando a nico

Se están burlando? –dijo el fénix

Pedro mejor ya no, nos burlamos de un guacamayo que decía ser un pirata hechicero y casi nos mata –dijo blu

Bien, prueba que eres el "fénix" –dijo pedro haciendo comillas en fénix

El fénix comenzó a elevarse y le salieron llamas por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron en anaranjado y lanzo una bola de fuego que destruyo un árbol cercano. Los chicos lo vieron boquiabiertos (o picoabiertos). El fénix volvió con ellos.

Ya me creen? –dijo el fénix

Los chicos con la misma mirada asintieron con la cabeza. Luego de unos min blu le pregunto al fénix si lo que conto scartt de sus ancestros era cierto.

Si, es cierto –dijo el fénix

Entonces somos los descendientes de los protectores? –dijo nico

Si –dijo el fénix

Y debemos detener a ese guacamayo antes de que robe ese rubí? –dijo pedro

Asi es –dijo el fénix –pero no les conto toda la historia

A que te refieres? –pregunto blu

Hay más que deben saber antes del día del desenlace final –dijo el fénix- para empezar yo antes no era el personaje que todos conocen que cura heridas con las lagrimas, ni que al morir renace de las cenizas

Haces todo eso? –pregunto Rafael

Si, cuando alguien tiene una herida, no importa si es mortal, lo curo con lagrimas y cuando muero renazco de las cenizas, la desventaja es que cuando renazco de las cenizas olvido toda mi vida pasada, pero cada que recluto a los próximos protectores recupero todos mis recuerdos de mis vidas

Pues cuéntenos, que mas hay? –dijo pedro

Pues todo comenzó años antes del famoso big bang, solo existía un planeta en este universo –dijo el fénix- el planeta era habitado por aves de mi especie. Era un día especial, era el día de decidir quién sería el fénix, el portador del poder más grande del universo, me eligieron para llevar esa responsabilidad –los chicos oían con interés- pero un día hubo un temblor a escala mundial, y todo mi planeta fue destruido, yo fui el único que sobrevivió, pero todos, incluyendo mi familia fueron destruidos. Años más tarde luego de volar solo por el universo decidí dar fin a la soledad y con una gran cantidad de mi poder solté una explosión que fue lo que hizo este universo

Espera –dijo blu atónito con lo que oyó- tu creaste el universo?

Y a todos los que lo habitan? –dijo el fénix- pero, había un planeta que me preocupo mucho, era este, cuando lo vi estaba cayendo en una era glaciar que podía matar a los seres que lo habitaban

Y, que hiciste? –pregunto Rafael

Use mi poder para darle calor al planeta, pero mi poder no destruía el frio, solo lo controlaba, asi que coloque una llave de calor y lo puse en un altar escondido, esa llave es la cosa que llaman "rubí de fuego"

Entonces es por eso que scartt quiere el rubí? –dijo nico- porque contiene parte de tu poder

Él no era el único –dijo el fénix- hace 2000 años un guacamayo escarlata que era humillado por todos y tratado como un perdedor quería vengarse de todas las burlas y oyó hablar del rubí, decidido a robarlo para usar su poder se dedico a encontrar el altar, hasta que lo encontró. Con el miedo de que este planeta muriera reclute a 4 aves de noble corazón, esos eran sus ancestros, cree 6 cristales de poder, de los cuales les di 4, un zafiro (para el guacamayo), un rubí (para el cardenal), una esmeralda (para el tucán) y un ámbar (para el canario), el guacamayo me quito la amatista y me quede con el topacio naranja, les brinde el poder del fuego y lograron vencer al guacamayo. Pero antes de morir el guacamayo lanzo un hechizo en el que regresaría como fantasma en 200 años para darle su poder a su descendiente para que el hiciera lo que él no logro hacer. Eso fue lo que paso con scartt, cresta roja apareció, le dio sus armas, la amatista, y un mapa que da con el rubí, lo raro es que cresta roja supo que movieron el altar aquí

Espera, como que aquí? –dijo pedro

Es que sus ancestros pensaron que el rubí no estaba seguro en valla pluma fénix, la isla en la que antes estaba –dijo el fénix

Nunca oí hablar de ella –dijo blu

Es que no sale en los mapas –dijo el fénix- está escondida en el fondo del mar, en el centro del triangulo de las bermudas

El triangulo de las bermudas? –dijo blu

Si, te preguntaras por qué han desaparecido barcos, aviones y otras cosas en esa zona, pues la protegí con una barrera mágica que desestabiliza la maquinaria –dijo el fénix

Bueno, quitando eso, que decías del rubí? –pregunto nico

Que sus ancestros pensaron que el rubí no estaba seguro en valla pluma fénix, la isla en la que antes estaba, asi que movieron el altar a rio –dijo el fénix- pero hay algo más que deben saber del rubí, al principio les dije que era una llave que daba calor al planeta, pues si quitan el rubí es quitado del pedestal del altar iniciaran una nueva era glaciar que destruiría la vida de este mundo

QUE?! –dijeron los 4 en coro

Es por eso que deben irse hoy a valle pluma fénix, entrenar, aprender el arte del fuego, ahí se les brindara su magia y sus armas, ahí estarán listos para el combate –dijo el fénix

Pero el triangulo de las bermudas esta a kilómetros de aquí –dijo blu- como llegaríamos?

Hay un portal en la estatua del Cristo redentor, solo tienen que volar frente a sus ojos, decir bien el trabalenguas de los 3 tigres y este los llevara a valle pluma fénix –dijo el fénix

Pero, qué hay de nuestros amigos y familias? No pueden venir? –dijo Rafael

No –dijo el fénix- pueden despedirse, tienen hasta el amanecer

Scartt nos dio 10 días que iniciaran mañana para el desenlace final –dijo nico

Entonces deben apurarse –dijo el fénix- ya les dije todo lo necesario, debo irme

Te volveremos a ver? –pregunto pedro

Tal vez –dijo y se fue

Los chicos se quedaron solos pensando en todo los que le dijo.

Y, que haremos? –pregunto nico

Les explicaremos todo a los demás y nos iremos a valle pluma fénix para entrenar y volver para el día del desenlace –dijo blu

Los 4 se dirigieron a sus casas para hablar con sus familias ya que mañana seria un día que cambiaria sus vidas.

**Este fue el capítulo 6**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Esto se puso interesante**

**Qué pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio**

**Estoy trabajando en un crossover de la pelicula rio y como entrenar a tu dragon, si quieren saber mas vallan a los crossovers y busquen rio y how to train your dragon, y sabran mas **


	8. Capítulo 7: el doble motín

**Capítulo 7: **el doble motín

Nuestros héroes reunieron a sus amigos y familias para explicar lo que pasó en esos min que no estaban.

Como que se irán? –pregunto eva

Solo por 10 días –dijo Rafael

Pero como puede ser posible que crean todos esos cuentos? –pregunto perla en tono de enojo y sorpresa, pero de 30% de enojo y 70% de sorpresa

Pues, vimos todo lo que hizo scartt, algunos de nuestros amigos murieron, mato a Bernard, creo que llego la hora de que alguien le dé una lección –dijo pedro

Pero chicos, y si nada de eso es cierto? –dijo agron

Es cierto –todos voltearon y dijeron que quien hablo fue el fénix

Quien eres tú? –pregunto eva

El amigos, es el fénix –dijo blu- el fénix original

Todos excepto blu, nico, pedro y rafael rieron hasta que el fénix se prendió en llamas y soltó una pequeña explosión de fuego que quemo el pasto a un radio de 20cm a su alrededor. Todos excepto nuestros 4 héroes se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron

Es verdad lo que dicen –dijo el fénix- y tienen que ir a valle pluma fénix a entrenar para prepararse para el desenlace final

Pero que será de nosotros? –le pregunto perla

Mientras ellos estén aquí durante este plazo, Uds. estarán en peligro –dijo el fénix- si ellos se van, estarán a salvo

Pero… -iba a decir perla pero fue interrumpida por el fénix

Pero nada, ya deben irse –dijo el fénix y se fue del lugar

Todos estaban intentando entender todo esto, cosa imposible. Pero decidieron que era lo mejor.

No se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien –dijo blu

Les prometemos que regresaremos antes de lo que crean –dijo Rafael

Está bien, pero cuídate –le dijo perla a blu- no quiero que te pase algo

Te prometo que no me pasara nada –dijo blu y luego le da un beso a perla que duro 5 seg

Niños, cuídense, y cuiden a su madre –le dijo blu a sus hijos

Cuídate, y regresa sano –dijo luna

Claro –dijo blu

Con Rafael y su familia.

Cuídate amor, estaré pensando en ti –dijo Rafael y luego le da un beso que duro 5 seg también

Yo cuidare a los pequeños en tus turnos –dijo Eva- y descuida, no tendrás que pagarme

Gracias –dijo Rafael- niños, cuiden a su madre, si se trata de un ave que quiera hacerle daño a su madre, tienen permiso de ser como son –dijo refiriéndose a morder plumas y derribar aves

Lo prometemos –dijeron los 18 tucancitos en coro

Muy bien, es hora de irnos –dijo nico

Los 4 emprendieron el vuelo a la estatua del Cristo.

NOS VEMOS EN 10 DIAS –gritaron los 4 en coro ya a una larga distancia

**-En el Cristo redentor**

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la estatua del Cristo para emprender su misión de salvar al mundo.

Recuerdan que fue lo que dijo el fénix? –pregunto nico

Dijo que el portal se abriría si decíamos bien el trabalenguas de los 3 tigres –dijo blu

Pues a darle –dijo Rafael- tres tristes trigues, ayyy

Hay rafie, admítelo los trabalenguas no son lo tuyo –dijo pedro- mira al maestro, tres tristes tigres tragaban tigro, ayy no puede ser

Oigan, por qué no dejan a blu decir el trabalenguas? –dijo nico- haber blu

OK hay voy –dijo blu- tres tristes tigres triscaban trigo en un trigal. Un tigre, dos tigres, tres tigres tragaban en un trigal. ¿Qué tigre tragaba más? Todos tragaban igual

Blu había dicho bien el trabalenguas, los ojos del Cristo empezaron a brillar, y crearon un vórtice que solo así absorbió a los chicos para luego cerrarse, lo que no sabían es que un loro que estaba a una larga distancia de ahí vio todo lo sucedido y voló a un destino misterioso.

**-En un velero**

En la bahía había un enorme velero con tema de piratas, el loro antes mencionado entra y va directo al cuarto del capitán.

Capitán –susurro el loro para no despertarlo bruscamente, pero nada- capitán –subió un poco el volumen, pero igual nada- CAPITAN –grito despertando a scartt bruscamente

Qué te pasa? –pregunto scartt enojado- que te he dicho de despertarme cuando estoy durmiendo?

No, a menos que sea una emergencia –dijo el loro

Pues, cual es la emergencia? –pregunto scartt

Los protectores de los que habla se fueron de aquí –dijo el loro- fueron a valle pluma fénix a entrenar

Qué? –dijo scartt- entonces tenemos rio para nosotros?

Exactamente capitán –dijo el loro

Despierta a todos –dijo scartt

Mientras el loro iba a despertar a todos, scartt fue a despertar a ojo de tiburón.

Que pasa scartt? –pregunto ojo de tiburón medio adormilado

Ya es hora –escribió scartt con palabras que hizo aparecer con magia **(****N/A: Ojo de tiburón ya sabe lo de la magia)**

Entonces vamos a la clínica –dice ojo de tiburón y luego llama a tulio por teléfono- tulio, surgió un inconveniente, trae a tu familia y yo traigo a los médicos –dijo y luego tulio le contesta- entonces nos vemos allá

**-En la clínica**

Tulio y su familia entraron a la clínica con los demás doctores por la urgencia que les dio ojo de tiburón, scartt estaba ahí haciéndose el herido.

Johan, que pasa aquí? –pregunto tulio

Veras hermano –dijo ojo de tiburón- hay algo que te he ocultado, y es hora de revelarlo

En ese momento se quita la bata y le da vuelta revelando un abrigo pirata azul celeste, se quita el parche y lo da vuelta revelando un parche negro con un cráneo de guacamayo con 2 huesos cruzados grabados y se quita la mano izquierda revelando que era una prótesis y se pone un garfio en su lugar, revelando que era un pirata.

Soy un pirata –dijo ojo de tiburón

QUE? –preguntaron linda, tulio y Fernando en coro

Así es soy un pirata, y estoy aquí para robar un tesoro muy valioso –dijo ojo de tiburón- valla que caíste con eso de que quería trabajar aquí, pero ya que saben mucho los matare –dijo sacando una pistola del siglo IX de bala redonda

No te dejare, colegas deténganlo –dijo tulio a sus compañeros

Ay tulio, lo que puedes conseguir con dinero –dijo ojo de tiburón- tripulación rodéenlos

Los médicos que resultaron ser la tripulación de ojo de tiburón sacaron sus armas y los rodearon.

Que está pasando aquí? –dijo tulio

Lo que está pasando aquí se llama motín –dijo ojo de tiburón

La familia al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y en su camino decidió huir, pero antes de hacerlo scartt se quito las vendas y cerró la puerta a tiempo.

Ese es mi scartt –dijo ojo de tiburón y scartt se pone en su hombro (en muchas historias de piratas el capitán tiene un ave en su hombro, mi historia ni iba a ser la excepción)- escucha tulio, ahora yo mando aquí y las cosas van a cambiar –dijo en tono amenazador- sobrinos, espósenlos

2 jóvenes gemelos salieron a escena y los esposaron.

Jake, cody, que hacen aquí? Y por qué hacen esto? –dijo tulio

Lo sentimos tío, pero al morir nuestros padres lo nombraron nuestro tutor –dijo cody- debemos obedecerlo

Todos se fueron del lugar y scartt fue directo a la selva.

**-En la selva**

Perla y sus hijos daban un paseo nocturno para desahogarse de lo que paso ese día.

Crees que papá regrese? –pregunto blu Jr.

Tranquilo Jr. –dijo perla- se que tu padre volverá

En ese momento un ave grande y fuerte apareció y enjaulo a los niños.

Óyeme tú, suelta a mis hijos –dijo perla y fue directo a atacarlo, pero otra ave la derriba de un golpe y meten a la familia en una jaula

Se oían gritos de aves mientras eran capturados por los piratas aviares (aves piratas), perla despertó y al ver a todos en jaulas colgando de ramas y otras en el suelo se asusto y sus hijos también, ellos abrazaban fuerte a su madre y ella los abrazaba para darles consuelo, ahí aparece scartt y se pone frente a la jaula.

Te conozco –dijo perla enojada- eres el guacamayo que casi mata a mi esposo

Y tú eres la ave que me dijo mascota –dijo scartt sin darle importancia

Que está pasando aquí? –pregunto perla mas enojada que nunca (aun mas que cuando ella y blu se separaron antes de ser capturada por nigel en la película, cuando blu intento besarla al conocerse y la vez cuando blu le dijo que no podía volar, estaba más enojada con que en esas 3 escenas combinadas)

Lo que está pasando aquí se llama motín –dijo lo mismo que dijo ojo de tiburón- muy bien tripulación, vámonos de aquí

Todos los piratas se fueron dejando solos a los civiles enjaulados.

Mami, tengo miedo –dijo luna

No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien –dijo perla intentando calmar a sus hijos

Ojala papá estuviera aquí –dijo sky

Si, el pondría a ese guacamayo en su lugar –dijo blu Jr.

Yo también quiero que este aquí –dijo perla- solo habrá que esperar

**-Muy lejos de ahí en el triangulo de las bermudas**

Un vórtice se abre y de ahí salen blu y los chicos volando sobre un remolino marino.

No es aquí donde debería estar valle pluma fénix? –pregunto Rafael

El fénix dijo que estaba bajo el agua –dijo nico

En ese momento un tentáculo sale del remolino y toma a pedro para llevárselo al remolino.

AMIGOS AYUDENME –grito pedro

Rápido chicos ayudémoslo –dijo blu y todos toman a pedro para que lo suelten

Pero otros 3 aparecen y toman a blu, nico y Rafael, los 4 tentáculos iban al remolino, los chicos solo gritaban de horror yendo a su muerte hasta que se los traga el agua.

**Este fue el capítulo 7**

**Que habrá pasado con los chicos?**

**Como estarán las aves de rio y los humanos?**

**Lo sabran despues**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Los invito a ver mi arte en deviant art, agregue más fotos**

** phoenix-bird-blu . deviantart (todo junto)**


	9. Capítulo 8: la llegada

**En el cap anterior nuestros héroes fueron tragados por un remolino directo a su muerte, pero eso paso?**

**Capítulo 8: **la llegada

Unos ojos se abrían, blu despertaba, cuando lo hizo se miró a sí mismo para ver si no tenía heridas, no tenia, luego vio a sus amigos inconscientes.

Amigos despierten –dijo blu y los 3 despertaron

Blu, que paso? –pregunto nico

No lo sé, solo recuerdo que unos tentáculos nos arrastraron a un remolino –dijo blu

Chicos miren –dijo Rafael señalando arriba con un ala

Cuando los chicos miraron arriba vieron un cielo hecho de agua y el remolino que antes estaba debajo de ellos.

Estamos bajo el agua –dijo pedro

De repente aparecen un grupo de aves con armaduras y lanzas que rodean a nuestros héroes.

Quiénes son? –pregunto una de las aves

Mi nombre es blu –dijo blu aterrado por las lanzas- y ellos son mis amigos, nico, pedro y Rafael… y vinimos a protegerlos

Protegernos? –pregunto otra de las aves

Así es, por eso vinimos –dijo pedro

No necesitamos que alguien nos proteja, somos un grupo de poderosos guerreros –dijo la misma ave

A lo que mi amigo se refería es que somos los protectores –dijo nico

Los protectores? –preguntaron todas las aves en coro

Si –dijeron nuestros héroes en coro

Las aves los miraron por un momento y luego les hicieron una reverencia (arrodillándose de una rodilla, colocando un ala en la pata de enfrente, poniendo en vertical las lanzas y bajando la cabeza).

Salve a los protectores –dijo el líder

SALVE A LOS PROTECTORES –dijeron todos en coro

Creo que esto de ser protector ya me está gustando –le susurro pedro a nico al ver a todas las aves arrodilladas

Deben ver al maestro pyro –dijo el líder

Quien es el maestro pyro? –pregunto nico

Él es el que les enseñara el arte del combate y el dominio del fuego –dijo una de las aves

Vamos, llevémoslos con el maestro –dijo el líder

Luego de unos min de caminar entraron en un templo donde vieron a un guacamayo cubano ya viejo.

Maestro pyro –dijo el líder

Que te he dicho de molestarme mientras medito? –dijo el maestro

No a menos que sea algo importante –dijo el líder

Y que es la cosa importante para interrumpirme? –pregunto el maestro

Ellos maestro… ellos son los protectores –dijo el líder

Ellos son los protectores? –pregunto el maestro

Si maestro –dijo el líder

El maestro pyro se acercó a ellos para examinarlos, luego de 2 min cada uno dijo.

Podrían abrir cada uno el ala izquierda? –pregunto el maestro

Los 4 levantaron el ala izquierda, el maestro despeino las plumas de la axila de cada uno causándoles cosquillas, y luego vio en la axila de cada uno un símbolo del fénix con las alas levantadas y 2 espadas cruzadas enfrente de él.

Esto es increíble –dijo el maestro- si son los protectores

Disculpe –lo llamo blu- de por casualidad Ud. es un guacamayo cubano?

Asi es –dijo el maestro

Pero es imposible, los guacamayos cubanos se extinguieron hace 200 años –dijo blu

Lo que dices es verdad? –pregunto pedro

Si, les voy a dar una clase de historia aviar –dijo blu- escritos de a mediados del siglo XIX muestran la situación antes que se extinguiesen. Se muestra que poblaban Matanzas en la Ciénaga de Zapata y la Isla de la Juventud. Su captura se incrementó pues eran hermosos regalos a los reyes de España y poco a poco fueron reducidos. La deforestación que llevó durante la etapa colonial eliminando sus últimos hábitats y exterminó a sus últimos ejemplares igualmente

Sí, pero no contabas con que el último ejemplar conocido fue abatido en 1864 en La Vega cerca de la Ciénaga de Zapata. Testimonios sin confirmar sobre la existencia de ejemplares continuaron hasta 1885 –dijo el maestro

Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Rafael y es interrumpido por el maestro

Así es… soy el ultimo de mi especie, el ultimo guacamayo cubano del universo, además no durare mucho, ya estoy muy viejo, me quedan 3 años de vida –dijo el maestro con un aire de tristeza

Pero si eso fue hace 200 años como es que está vivo? –pregunto pedro

Pues hace muchos años encontré una fuente de la juventud y tome de ella, cada vez que envejecía iba a la fuente a tomar de ella, pero hace años el agua se terminó y ahora esta es mi última vida, y que los trae por aquí?

Pues hace unas horas un guacamayo escarlata con un traje de pirata nos dijo que éramos los descendientes de los protectores y él era el descendiente de un malvado pirata llamado… ay cuál era su nombre

Ceja roja? –dijo Rafael

No… cual era? –dijo blu

Cara roja? –dijo nico

No… cual era?

Cráneo rojo –dijo pedro

ESE ES DEL CAPITAN AMERICA… a ver cuál era? –dijo blu

Cresta roja? –pregunto el maestro

Si ese era –dijo blu

No puede ser… los 200 años ya pasaron –dijo el maestro- pues si lo que dicen es verdad, vinieron a entrenar para el día del desenlace final

Si –dijeron los 4 en coro

Pues hay que empezar a entrenar –dijo el maestro- pero antes, tienen algún talento?

Pues yo sé hacer esto –dijo pedro y levanta la cabeza y empieza a mover su nuez de adán de arriba abajo en lo que hace sonidos de gárgaras

Pedro eso es asqueroso –dijo blu- pues, yo se volar de cabeza

Ay blu, hace un año que aprendiste a volar y ahora dices que vuelas de cabeza

Es enserio, miren les muestro –dijo blu, se pone de cabeza y comienza a volar, después deja de volar

Yo puedo lanzar mi taparrosca como el escudo del capitán américa –dijo nico, se quita la taparrosca y la lanza y la cacha

Y yo se golpear con el pico –dijo Rafael y golpea a una de las aves con el pico

Entonces llamare a suny para empezar a entrenar –dijo el maestro

Quien es suny? –pregunto Rafael

Es mi aprendiz –dijo el maestro- voy a llamarla –dijo y luego suelta un grito que espanta a los 4- SUNY VEN QUE TIENES QUE TE VOY A PRESENTAR A ALGUIEN, BUENO… A ALGUIENES

VOY –grito una voz femenina en otro cuarto

Luego de 2 min de espera aparece una jilguera dorada hembra (para los que no vieron mi fic de san valentín dije que nico en realidad era un **jilguero dorado**** (Sicalis flaveola)** y no un canario amarillo).

Hola, lamento la tardanza –dijo la jilguera

Los 4 voltearon a verla, pero nico la miro con la mirada perdida (como blu miro a perla del modo que la miro cuando la vio por primera vez), era obvio, nico estaba enamorado.

Quienes son ellos maestro? –pregunto la jilguera que era suny

Suny, ellos son los protectores –dijo el maestro

Wow, hola soy suny –dijo saludándolos- díganme sus nombres y a que se dedican

Hola, yo soy blu –dijo blu- soy boxeador, tengo esposa y 3 hijos

Hola blu –dijo suny

Hola, yo soy Rafael –dijo Rafael- soy boxeador retirado, tengo esposa y 18 hijos –suny lo miro con cara de "enserio?"- sí lo sé, soy tremendo XD

Pues, hola Rafael –dijo suny

Hola, yo soy pedro –dijo- no soy boxeador, no tengo esposa ni hijos, pero soy dueño de un club que ahora está destruido por culpa de un guacamayo escarlata

Hola pedro –dijo suny- y tú? –dijo yendo con nico quien tenía aun la mirada perdida a ella- tienes esposa, eres padre?

Soy tu padre –dijo nico- no digo… soy el padre de tu hijo… no digo… que seré el padre de tu hijo… no digo… soy nico –dijo al final- no tengo esposa ni hijos y también soy el dueño del mismo club

Pues, hola nico –dijo suny- con ese gorro (la taparrosca) te vez bien

Am bueno… tú también… eres… tu sabes… y tu… y yo… los 2 –dijo muy nervioso y al final se desmayo

Suny se quedó mirándolo, pero pedro le llamo la atención.

Oye alguna vez has visto a alguien hacer esto – dijo pedro y luego levanta la cabeza y empieza a mover su nuez de adán de arriba abajo en lo que hace sonidos de gárgaras otra vez

**-Unos min después**

Aquí es donde dormirán –dijo el maestro abriendo una puerta mostrando un habitad artificial igualito al de la clínica de tulio

Wow, que bonito –dijo Rafael

Bueno ya es muy tarde, así que empezaremos a entrenar mañana –dijo el maestro

Nuestros héroes se acomodaron en un nido ubicado en una rama diferente.

Oigan chicos una vez les digo que tengo un severo problema de ronquidos que suenan como rugidos de león –dijo pedro

Mátame –dijo blu mirando al cielo

Ay blu no seas dramático –dijo pedro- oye nico, te notamos como mirabas a esa tal suny

A que te refieres con eso? –dijo nico nervioso

Que te gusta suny –dijo Rafael en tono picaron

Que, claro que no –dijo nico

Claro que si –dijo blu

Está bien, si me gusta suny –dijo nico

Pues ten cuidado nico, no vaya a ser que pedro te de malos consejos que hagan que esta tal suny te trate de matar –dijo enojado recordando lo que le hizo perla cuando intentó besarla en la película

Ay blu, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento –dijo pedro

MIL, ya paso un año y me sigue doliendo el cuerpo de la tremenda paliza que me puso perla por tus tontos consejos –dijo blu

Luego de unos min nuestros héroes se durmieron con tapones en los oídos para no escuchar los rugidos de león de pedro.

**Este fue el capítulo 8**

**Que pasara el día siguiente?**

**Como estarán las aves de rio y los humanos?**

**Lo sabrán después**

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
